Destroy Fairy Tail from the Inside
by Eclips33
Summary: Follow the adventures of a mage who came to Fairy Tail to destroy it, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, and a powerful young girl trying to recover from her past. Just give it a chance please. If you do read this, can I get some feedback please?
1. Destroy

"Every act of creation is first of all an act of destruction." Pablo Picasso

... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dannae approached the tall stone building which housed the Fairy Tail guild slowly. It sounded like they were fighting a war in there. After a single step inside, she decided a war would be less confusing. All around the main room, wizards were brawling, raising miniature dust storms. A giant white-haired mage yellng the word 'Manly' over and over again was crushed under the weight of a table thrown at him by a black-maned, red-eyed mage. Under the black-maned mages arm, a short blue-haired woman chatted with a blonde girl who sent anyone brave enough to start at her scurrying backwatd with a menacing glare.

"Welcome," a soft female voice said near Dannae, who jumped and turned to see a petite, beautiful white-blond mage. "I'm Mira," the mage continued. "Sorry about all the ruckus."

"No, don't let me interrupt," Dannae said. "The fight sounds pretty serious."

"Oh, its not. Natsu, the pink-haired boy over there," whose head was on fire "accused Gray, the black-haired boy with the ice hammer, of freezing his feet to the floor."

"Did Gray?"

"Probably," Mira said cheerfully. "They'll start brawling again soon. Erza! We have a guest!"

Calm fell over the room, except for where Natsu was twirling Gray's shirt around. "Lucy," the cause of the cease in fighting, an imposing red-haired woman called. The blonde walked over to the two. Then she grabbed Natsu's ear and towed him along to sit down at the bar. Gray, seeing the fight over, went to sit next to a scantily-clad brunette chugging alcohol.

"That's Gajeel," Mira said, pointing to the black-maned mage. "The blunette is Levy. Elfman is the one always shouting 'man.' Freid, the guy with green hair, and Bixlow, next to him, are part of the Thunder Legion. Freid, where are Laxus and Evergreen?"

"Laxus took Ever on a secret mission," Freid replied.

"They're going shopping. I saw them downtown," Bixlow corrected.

"Hope Sparky's getting a new wardrobe," Gajeel called out. The room was split between 'finally's and 'shut up's. Mira whistled.

"Back on track people. We have a visitor." She pointed at Dannae. Everyone stared expectantly.

"Um...I want to join Fairy Tail" Dannae announced nervously.

"All right! Fight me!" Natsu challenged.

"How about I take her on instead," a new voice boomed. Dannae turned to see a muscular blonde man in the doorway behind her. He wore black pants, a purple tank top, and earphones. Across one eye was a scar.

"He didn't get a new wardrobe," Levy said. "Pay up Gajeel." Scowling, the man passed her 10 Jewel.

"I want to fight her," he said. "Flame Brain can't have all the fun."

"No one has to fight to get into Fairy Tail," Mira reminded everyone. "By the way, Bixlow, you owe me 50 Jewel."

"Natsu owes me 20," Gray claimed.

"I do not."

"Do too," Gray insisted.

"You wanna fight?" Without missing a beat, Natsu shoved at Gray.

"Is this normal," Dannae wondered aloud.

"It is for us," Laxus answered. "Normally there's more fighting, but it's always this noisy."

"I meant the betting."

"Oh, yes. Mira started it and now the more immature ones bet on everything."

"By immature, do you mean everyone who isn't you," Dannae teased.

"Pretty much, sadly. So, how about that fight?"

"You want me to fight the Lightning Dragon Slayer, viewed as the strongest mage in the younger ranks of Fairy Tail?" Laxus looked uncomfortable. "You're weird," Dannae remarked. "Most men would be puffing up in pride around now. Sure I'll fight you. Since I know your magic, it's only fair you know mine. I use earth elemental magic, so I can call up the power of the land around me."

"Interesting. Is that rare magic?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've never met anyone else who uses it. The basic idea behind the spells I use are simple though. I'm not as much casting magic as I am channeling it to suit my purposes."

"Sounds like it'll be fun to fight," Laxus smiled, then raised his voice. "Fight outside between me and the new girl!" Immediately, people stopped quarreling and began streaming either outside or to Mira, who had a little black book out to take bets. 'Uh-oh,' Laxus thought as he was swept outside. 'That's the matchmaking book.'

Okay, Author's Note and disclaimer. All I own is the story plot and Dannae. Nothing else. Sniff.

Please review if you have any ideas on who should win the fight. Please?


	2. Loyalties

"When you betray someone, you also betray yourself."

...

An extremely short time later, Dannae was facing Laxus across a large dirt square with his guild mates and several Magnola citizens clustered around the outside. "Ready," Erza called."Begin!"

Laxus shot across the field at Dannae, who yelped and flung herself out of the way. Laxus, flying past her, turned back. "Lightning Dragons Roar!"

"She's done," someone said loudly from the sidelines as a river of magic streamed toward Dannae.

Dannae smirked. "Earth Elemental Iron Rock!" A thick wall of earth rose in front of her, turning Laxus' attack to the side, where Elfman had to tackle Evergreen out of the way. Laxus, however, was charging again. Dannae yelled, "Quicksand!"

Laxus saw the earth soften in front of him and leapt into the air."Lightning Dragons Wing Attack!" Earth Elemental: Mountain!" Laxus saw his attack cleave through Dannae's and smiled. Then Dannae called, "Twin Peaks" and the split sides of her original attack sandwiched Laxus in midair as his attack struck her.

When the dust from both attacks settled, both Dannae and Laxus were untouched, though the spectators were covered in dust. The spot where their attacks met was now a twisted spire of dark glass.

"What are you kids doing now," the Master's voice called from upstairs. Everyone, including several mages who were trying to sneak away, as he emerged from the guild hall. For a moment he was speechless as he stared at the mess they had made of his front yard. Then a giant fist slammed Laxus to the ground. "What were you thinking, boy," he roared.

"Um...it was kind of my fault, too," Dannae ventured. Both Dreyars ignored her as Laxus picked himself off the ground.

"Fighting, Gramps. I'm a member of Fairy Tail. Our motto is practically 'find a battle. If you can't find a fight, pick one'."

"And who were you fighting, a random civilian," Master Makarov demanded. Turning to Dannae, his face calmed instantly. "I'm so sorry he attacked you, my dear."

Catching sight of Laxus rolling his eyes behind Makarov, Dannae struggled to keep a straight face and, failing, burst into laughter. "Sorry," she gasped, "But you have it all wrong. I agreed to the fight. I'm a mage, and I want to join Fairy Tail."

"What's your name," Makarov asked.

"Dannae Torran. I'm an earth mage."

"Does anyone object?" There was silence. "Then let's welcome our new member!" Cheering, most of the Fairy Tail mages poured back into the guild hall. Levy, Mira, and a blue-haired woman called Juvia followed more slowly.

"That's all," the dumbfounded earth mage asked. "No test, no probation, nothing?"

"Of course that's not all," Mira said. "You still need your guild mark. Green would look good, match your eyes. Where do you want it?" Dannae held out her left hand. "Right. So, what do you think about Laxus?"

"He's very strong." Dannae replied.

"I knew that," Mira said in exasperation. "Do you think he's cute?"

"Don't answer that," Freid advised, coming up behind Mira. "By the way, Lucy and Natsu are sneaking off."

"What?!" Mira yelled angrily. "Without telling me so I can follow them? They won't get away with this!" She stormed off.

"Poor Lucy," Levy sighed. "That was mean, Freid."

"Laxus' orders. He wanted Mira out of the way so he and Ever could sneak out." Freid pointed at Laxus who was making his way toward a side door followed by a beautiful brunette.

So, are those two dating," Dannae asked, feeling a little shred of...envy? What was wrong with he r? It wasn't like she would ever be able to date. After all, she was here to bring Fairy Tail to its knees. She'd done it before with a lot of guilds, and it had never bothered her.

Dannae realized Levy was talking. "Ever s dating Elfman, supposedly in secret, but everyone in the guild knows about it. Except Natsu. He thinks..." Levy grinned."Natsu believes Ever is teaching Elfman how to be a woman."

Dannae wasn't sure whether to laugh or go find something to erase the image of Elfman in a dress. "Natsu sounds dense," she said finally.

"He is. I don't think he even knows what a date is, so Mira's wasting her time..." Levy trailed off. "If Mira's following Natsu, she's not singing, which means I have to stop Gajeel!" She raced off.

"Stop Gajeel from what," Dannae asked. A terrible song started playing.

"Singing," Juvia yelled over the music. "Gajeel is a good songwriter, but he's tunedeaf."

"Excuse me, I'm going to go join the brawl," Freid said and left.

"What brawl," Dannae asked.

"I don't know, but Fairy Tail cannot stand more than two minutes forty-seven seconds of peace before they start brawling unless most of them are injured. I've timed."

"Seriously, Juvia? A guild can't fight that much."

"Duck," Juvia yelled.

Dannae obeyed, and a mug shattered where her head had been. "I stand corrected," she said. "I think I will get out of here before I get squashed by a table." Juvia waved, then turned to slice an oncoming shoe in half with her water magic.

Shaking her head, Dannae headed to her rented apartment. Once inside its walls, she activated a communication crystal. "Its me," she said. "I'm in."

"Did you have to fight anyone," Alexei, the master of Raven Wing and, unfortunately, herself and her adopted daughter, asked.

"I fought Laxus Dreyar."

The other person's hatred was tangible. "Did you win?"

"We were interrupted by Makarov, but I believe I am stronger." A lie, but it would make Alexei happy. In truth, Laxus was stronger than anyone she'd ever met. Maybe he could free her and her daughter.

"Don't think to use that strength against me," Alexei warned. "Or your daughter will suffer."

"Not to mention you're stronger than me," Dannae said to placate him, shoving aside her dream of a hero. They didn't exist for her. Heroes were just better at hiding their flaws and lies.

"Remember that. Blend in and await further orders." As Alexei signed off, Dannae shuddered. Even if heroes did exist, they couldn't save Fairy Tail from Raven Wing. No one could.

...

I own nothing!

The next chapter's theme is learning to trust. If anyone has any good quotes for this, please let me know.

People, review please! I know you've seen this. One word? I'll give you digital donuts? Please!


	3. FatherDaughter

From the moment I saw you, you had wriggled into my heart.

...

Meanwhile, Laxus carried the girl's outfit he had roped Evergreen into choosing for him. Walking into his apartment, he looked around for the girl he had taken in.

Three days ago, Laxus had been helping the Rune Knights arrest a gang of bandits. When they were done, they had been walking through the slave market when Laxus heard an auctioneer cry, "Seven year old girl! Warning, she escaped her previous owner. Fine worker! Any bids?" No one had spoken. "Any bids? Do I hear a thousand Jewel?"

"We should go" one of the Rune knights had said. Then, a man in front of Laxus had moved, letting him see the girl for sale. Unlike most of the other slaves, she stood defiant. Brown hair hung loose around gaunt shoulders, while steely blue eyes glinted angrily. Laxus peered. That wasn't anger. Lightning danced in the child mage's eyes.

"Any bids," the auctioneer called again. "Last chance..."

"2,000 Jewel," Laxus called out impulsively.

"Sold," the auctioneer said in relief.

Laxus grabbed the girl's shoulder and steered her out of the crowd into a deserted street. She started shivering with cold, so he draped his huge coat around her, its folds swallowing her. Seeing Rune Knights following them, no doubt to irritate him, he ducked down an alley until they passed.

"Why did you buy me," the girl hissed.

"Are you objecting?"

"Why ask my opinion?"

"Maybe I actually want to know it." Laxus said.

"Yes, I'm objecting. I'm not an object, you have no right to buy me."

"Agreed," Laxus said. He felt the girl stiffen in shock. "Think of it as an investment. I belong to a mage guild."

"Belong?" The girl asked. "You aren't branded. That's a guild marking."

"Am a member of, is that better? When you go on missions, you can use part of the money to pay me back, if you want. Or don't, if you don't want."

"Why would I go on missions," the girl demanded.

"Because you're a mage."

The girl jumped. "No! I'm not going with you!"

"Why not?"

She glared at him. "Lightning bolt!" Laxus started to eat her magic, so she kicked him in the shin and ran...straight at two Rune Knights. They grabbed her arms.

One of them tsked. "Already trying to escape?"

She growled. "Iron-" A punch cut her off.

"Having trouble, Fairy," the Knight who had thrown the punch sneered. "That's the problem with mage slaves. Didn't think Fairy Tail had stooped to that level yet, though."

"You're a member of Fairy Tail," the girl asked fearfully.

"Yeah, he is. One of their strongest mages.

"Don't hurt-" one of the soldiers hit her again.

Laxus' eyes narrowed. "Knock that off. You were saying?"

The girl shivered. "Don't hurt...me." she wasn't looking at Laxus.

"I'm not going to hurt you,' Laxus tried to sooth her. "Look, if you want to run later, fine. I don't really care. But right now, you're in an area crawling with slave traders. If I were you, I would play along and come with the person who just bought you to get further away from this area. Then, well, we'll see what happens. Sound good?"

"Fine," the girl said softly. "What's your name, since I'm going to kill you later?"

Laxus couldn't help it, she was just too cute in a completely bloodthirsty way. He laughed. "I am Laxus. Could you tell me the name of my would be killer?"

"I'm Eurys." She glared at him. "Where are we going? And do we have to bring the Knights along? They're annoying."

Laxus hid a smile as the Rune Knights looked offended. "No, the Knights have duties here. So they should probably release you and get on with their duties."

"You're insane," one of the Knights told him

"I think it's a requirement for all Fairy Tail members," Laxus retorted. Eurys snickered, then yawned. "Subtle," Laxus told her. "Bed it is." He grabbed her from the Rune Knights and started toward the train station. She'd been asleep for three days. Now, though, she was awake and had one foot out the window. Laxus shook his head. Sulkily, she got back inside the apartment. Laxus seemingly ignored her, heading down the hall from the main room to the second bedroom in his apartment, which was completely bare. Eurys, curious, followed him.

"Is this my cell," she asked softly.

"Nope, it's your room."

"What's the difference?"

"So suspicious." Laxus said, "Good. That'll serve you well. The difference is you can leave whenever you want. You hungry?"

"No," Eurys said resolutely. A second later, her stomach growled loudly.

"Uh-huh...We're going out to eat."

"But I'm dirty," Eurys protested.

"No one will care," Laxus told her, trying to be reassuring.

"Because I'm just a slave, right," Eurys growled.

Seeing lightning gather around her hands, Laxus hastily told her, "That's not it at all. I meant that a lot of other people would be dirty too."

"Slaves aren't allowed in restaurants," Eurys said.

"We aren't going to a restaurant."

"Where are we going, then," Eurys asked.

"The guild hall."

"Fairy Tail's guild hall? But..." Eurys looked as if she were about to have a panic attack.

"What's wrong," Laxus asked, worried.

"I can't go to your guild hall! I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I...I can't tell you. And nothing you say will make me tell you. Got it?"

"And here I heard slaves obeyed their masters," Laxus joked.

Eurys eyes narrowed. "Like hell I will. I am not some object or toy to be played with. If you ever try to make me do something I don't like, I will... well, probably not be able to stop you. But I will make sure it costs you dearly!"

"Easy," Laxus said soothingly. "I believe you. Consider me effectively scared." He smiled at the sight of the little brunette glaring at him, small sparks dancing around her fists. His heart ( yes, he had one) went out to the tiny, suspiscious mageling, and he found himself wanting to make her smile again. Her smile had been beautiful. "So, now that you've managed to frighten me, what do you want to do instead? Because you are eating something, understood?"

"I really get to choose," Eurys asked in disblief. When Laxus nodded, she started jumpng up and down. "Pizza! Pizza!, Pi-"

"Pizza it is," Laxus responded. "There's no need to jump on the couch."

"Awwww"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

AN: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. The plot, though, is all mine. So, how was the little family fluff part? ase review.


	4. An Evil Laugh and Its Omen

quote

...

Dannae gritted her teeth as the communication lacrima went off. What the #&*% did her master want this time? She snatched it up.

"Get out of there," a soft male voice whispered.

"Who are you?" Dannae retorted. There was no way Alexei would let someone else communicate with her during a mission, especially against his personal enemies Fairy Tail.

"I can't tell you. Listen to me. Fairy Tail is too powerful for you. Once they find you out, you will go down. You have to get out of there."

"They won't find me out. They're naive fools."

"Not all of them," he warned. "Stay away from the dragon slayers. And any of their more powerful mages. Trust me."

"I don't even know who you are."

"It's better that way. Listen. Your daughter is -argh!"

"What happened," Dannae asked worriedly.

"The traitor was dealt with," Alexei's voice sounded. "He will not speak any more. Now, what did he tell you?"

"He said I should stay away from Fairy Tail," Dannae whispered. "And he said something about my daughter. What happened to her?"

"She made an escape attempt," Alexei said. His voice took on an oily smoothness. "Don't worry, nothing has happened to her...yet. And I may be able to overlook the whole thing... as soon as you bring me a book."

"What book," Dannae asked immediately.

"A little black volume with a red hand on it. It is somewhere in the Fairies guild hall."

"What do you need the book for?"

Alexei gave a classic evil laugh that never failed to make Dannae want to punch him. Good thing he wasn't actually here. "Not much. Just learn the weaknesses of every single Fairy Tail mage."

"So you can blackmail them," Dannae muttered.

Alexei heard, and grinned. "Oh, no. These particular flies...will be stomped out of existence."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Still own nothing but Dannae, Eurys, and the plot. Fairy Tail is not mine, no matter how hard I wish. Please review! Please review! Please review!

P.S...PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
